looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollywood Canine Canteen
Hollywood Canine Canteen is a 1946 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot The canine pets of Hollywood stars meet and decide they need their own nightclub. Inside the nightclub are a series of vignettes featuring dog-styled caricatures of Hollywood celebrities. Availability * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 10: Canine Corps (1995 Turner dubbed version) * (2008) DVD - Hollywood Canteen (1995 Turner dubbed version) * (2008) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 2 Caricatures There are many dog-styled caricatures of Hollywood personalities in this cartoon. * Chairing the meeting is E.G.Robinson. * Speaking at the meeting is Jimmy Durante. * Seated at the meeting are: an unknown man or woman, with glasses and a crown; an unknown, elderly man with white beard); ventriloquist Edgar Bergen and doll Charlie McCarthy; Stan Laurel; Oliver Hardy * Welcoming the sailor and the soldier to the Canteen: Bing Crosby, also seen later; an unknown soldier and sailor); * On stage: Bob Hope and the mustachioed Jerry Colonna; Carmen Miranda, dancing with her signature fruit headdress; Babbit and Catstello (caricatures of Abbott and Costello, from other cartoons such as The Mouse-Merized Cat, only here, they are dogs); * At the snack bar: Penny Singleton (as Blondie Bumstead); Arthur Lake (as Dagwood, here called "Dogwood"); * Laurel and Hardy again, washing dishes; * In the lounge with the wall portraits: an unknown woman in red dress with red bow in hair; an unknown long-haired man stumbling; * At the phone desk: an unknown soldier, wants to place call; an unknown woman seated at desk with New Jersey accent; * The conductor is Leopold Stokowski, parodied in other WB cartoons such as Rhapsody Rabbit. The musicians are likely anonymous, except for the tuba player, Joe Besser (later in the Three Stooges); * Bing Crosby crooning while stuffing a pipe; Dorothy Lamour; Frank Sinatra; * Bandleader Kay Kyser (as Kaynine Kyser); poet and cornet player Merwyn Bogue (aka Ish Kabibble) as "Ish Kyoodle"; * dancing soldier and woman (unknown); * woman in blue dress (unknown) consoling weeping soldier; * dancing woman who wants to "cut a rug" (possibly Katherine Hepburn); * trumpeter Harry James (as "Hairy James"); trombonist Tommy Dorsey as "Tommy Dorgy"; xylophonist Lionel Hampton as "Lionel Hambone and his Bonophone"; clarinetist Benny Goodman as "Boney Goodman"; Jimmy Durante again, playing the piano as "Schnauser Durante" (a play on Durante's nickname, "The Schnoz") Notes * The opening music for the title card is very identical to the title in "Hare Tonic". * This cartoon is similar in concept to "Hollywood Steps Out" (1941) which was directed by Tex Avery five years prior, except that this time the celebrities are all caricatured as anthropomorphic dogs instead of people. Gallery HOLLYWOOD CANINE CANTEEN.png Babbit&catstello hollywoodcaninecanteen.png|Babbit and Catstello's cameos in Hollywood Canine Canteen Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:1946 Category:Babbit and Catstello Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with layouts by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:One-Shot cartoons Category:One-Shot Cartoons